1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving tools of the type incorporating one-way clutch or ratchet mechanisms engageable with an associated shaft. The invention relates particularly to such ratchet tools in which the direction of rotation of the shaft can be changed by changing its orientation relative to the ratchet mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide ratcheting hand tools with a one-way clutch or ratchet mechanism engageable with an associated shaft or the like for rotating it in either of two different directions. In one type of such tool the reversing of direction is achieved by the use of a removable shaft which can be inserted into the ratchet mechanism from either side thereof. In another type of reversing ratchet tool, a shaft is trapped in engagement with the ratchet mechanism and is axially movable between first and second use positions, respectively protruding from opposite sides of the tool.
However, these prior art mechanisms are of relatively complex construction and are, therefore, expensive to manufacture and assemble, utilizing a multiplicity of different parts. Also, the two different types of reversing arrangements mentioned above have been of altogether different construction with no commonality of parts.